1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sliding switch for manually controlling a socket-plug timer which is protected so as to be at least splash-proof to water, including a housing constituted of at least two parts, which is sealed through the intermediary of a sealing strip squeezed in between the joining locations of the housing parts.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sliding switches of that type in socket-plug timers are known and presently marketed. Thus, a timer which is commercialized by the present applicants under the registered trademark "Multimat" includes a manually operable lateral sliding switch which is latchable in two positions. Hereby, in one of these positions, the switching arrangement of the timer is so acted upon that it is constantly closed (switched on). In the other position, the switching arrangement is exclusively controlled from a programming disc of the timer.
Furthermore, it is generally known that for the provision of protection against water penetrating through the joining locations of a plurality of parts, sealing strips can be introduced intermediate these parts.